priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
The Price is Right/Parodies and Appearances
The success of The Price is Right has provided plenty of opportunity for various shows and movies to make parodies or have their characters make appearances on Price as a (sub)plot. Parodies Adam Kontras In this 2007 spoof, Adam Kontras along with his egos crash the set of Price by playing around spinning the big wheel, playing at the showcase podiums and contestant's row by pretending to be all excited by "coming on down" in the audience area. Then, Kontras pretends to be the new host of Price by thinking this would be a fine job to him since this was shown during Barker's final season at the time. Unfortunately, he and his egos were kicked out of the studio by security. @ Midnight with Chris Hardwick One of the recurring games is spoofed as eBay Price is Right. Big Mouth In the 2019 episode "How to Have an Orgasm", the show is briefly parodied as Do the Thing!!! with their pricing game parody of Cliffhangers called "The Yodeler". CollegeHumor In 2009, this was prodied as The Slumdog Price is Right (or Slumdog Price is Right) based on the current Drew Carey version. NOTES: This was mainly parodying the hit 2008 Indian-British film Slumdog Millionaire. This has three contestant's row podiums instead of four from the actual show. Date Movie A sped-up version of the theme song can be briefly heard in the background as Chris Harrison tells Grant Fonkyerdoder to pick one girl by eliminating the rest in a brief spoof of The Bachelor called The Extreme Bachelor: Desperate Edition. Drawn Together In the 2006 episode called "Captain Girl", the child services woman (voiced by Paget Brewster) is standing in a TPIR-like set with a baby on one hand and a long handled pencil-thin Barker-like microphone in the other as she reminds people at home to have their Nicaraguan babies to either be spayed or neutered. Family Guy Brian in Love (2000) Brian is watching Price at the end of the episode as Barker gave his spayed and neutered speech, Brain wishes that he would "just die already". Screwed the Pooch (2001) Peter becomes a contestant on Survivor as he accidentally trips on the set revealing the set of Price as both are aired on CBS. The Fat Guy Strangler (2005) While in contestant's row after a person bids $780, the last contestant bids $781 as that angers the contestant so he curses "F**K YOU!" to her. It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One (2007) The Griffins take a ride on the Cliffhangers mountain while Cleveland Brown rides inside a Plinko chip. Tales of a Third Grade Nothing (2008) The late singer Prince briefly appears as a contestant on Price. New Kidney in Town (2011) During Peter's Red Bull addiction, he appears in the showcase showdown as he gave the big wheel a ludicrous spin starting to get loose as it kills a section of the studio audience. Peter then replies "Whoa, paramedics come on down!" as he starts to go insane. Stewie Goes for a Drive (2011) A female contestant gets a very crappy showcase which includes a hammock, a piece of chalk and a trip to Wilmington, Delaware. As she replies to much of her disgust "I moved my abortion for this?" Mom's the Word (2014) When Evelyn is kissing Peter at The Drunken Clam, a brief clip of Price can be seen on TV. Brokeback Swanson (2015) Swanson tries to watch Price on tv while manipulating the remote control in his mouth. However, it accidentally causes the volume to increase. The New Adventures of Old Tom (2016) A female model on Price has been replaced by a male model, as of which resulted a male contestant rejecting a car that was offered to him in the process. The Flintstones The original Cullen era was spoofed as The Prize is Priced in the 1962 episode "Divided We Sail". The Garry Moore Show The original Cullen era was spoofed as Name the Right Price with Cullen himself appearing in the episode from 1961. Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law In the 2005 episode called "Evolutionary War", Cliff Hangers was briefly spoof as "Hellfire", the spoof stars when Myron Reducto (voiced by Stephen Colbert) calls Harvey Birdman (voiced by Gary Cole) himself as his "first and only witness" to the stand. When he starts by asking him to "Tell the court if you will where you Mr. Birdman, fit on the chart?" he starts to hold a gold-platted small version of Birdman in his hand. Birdman in response says "Well, I'll be right there next to the man." as Reducto places the gold platted version of Birdman under the green parrot but between the caveman and the dolphin. Birdman then says "Yes, but closer to the bird maybe", Reducto puts it close to the parrot. Birdman says "No, no closer to the man". Reducto puts it back on the caveman on the chart but between him and the dolphin. "No, no closer to the bird, to the man" then the witnesses stars shouting "Lower" and "Bird" as it then cuts to the small gold-platted Birdman in a short version of "Cliff Hangers" as Hellfire. After falling off the mountain in the end, Reducto (dressed like Barker) says "nothing further". Home Movies In the 2002 episode called "Time to Pay the Price", in one of the movie montage segments Price was briefly spoofed as The Price is Nice where Brandon (voiced by Brandon Small) acts like a Bob Barker-like host while Melissa (voiced by Melissa Bardin Galsky) models a washer/dryer set. Homestar Runner Email: The Show (2003) Homestar's microphone resembles the famous pencil-thin microphone that was used during Barker's tenure as host. Main Page 19 (2003) There were several allusion to Price in the episode. Such as: *The trip to Hawaii board is stylized like the ones that were used on Price. *The gremlin is revealed and announced in a style that was similar to Price. *The chair had a "$" sign by implying that is "Price" must be guessed like on any of the numerous pricing games from the show. *The sound effect after the wrong answer that was apparently guessed is styled after the losing horns from Price. Strong Badia the Free (2008) Coach Z was chosen for the draft, he remarks "I think they've all overbid, One dollar!, One dollar!" Mad TV The show spoofed Price several times, including "classic" episodes from the 1970's, 1980's and prehistoric times. Mind of Mencia In the episode from 2007, Mencia finds out what would happen if he became the new host of Price. Pop Culture Shock Therapy spoofed Price which featured from host Bob Barker performing his usual service announcement as which the third dog says "Oh $?@!". Robot Chicken Massage Chair (2006) In the skit Bloopers! Three, a male contestant on Price spins the big wheel in the showcase showdown as he starts accidentally getting caught in one of the pegs by getting spun around multiple times by getting plunked on the ground by each decent. Squaw Bury Shortcake (2007) In this skit, Barker gets a new gig by "spay and neutering" dog's crotches. Saturday Night Live/SNL Sabra Price is Right (1992) This skit was hosted by Uri Shurinson (played by Tom Hanks). Super Showcase (2012) a female game show contestant (played by Vanessa Bayer) loses out on a showcase as the wacky voiced models named Vonda and Shonda (played by Kristen Wiig and Maya Rudolph respectively) start to show her all the prizes that she didn't won. The Price is Right: Celebrity Edition (2017) This skit features lil' Wayne (Chris Redd), Tilda Swinton (Kate McKinnon), Chris Hemsworth (Alex Moffat), Arian Grande (Melissa Villasenor), Bernie Sanders (Larry David), Tony Bennett (Alec Baldwin) and Sofia Vegara (Cecily Strong) with Drew Carey (played by Beck Bennett) as host. Sesame Street The Trash is Right (1986) Was spoofed in a episode as The Trash is Right hosted by none other than Oscar the Grouch. The Triangle is Right (1988) Was spoofed in a episode as The Triangle is Right hosted by Guy Smiley. Tosh.0 In the 2014 episode "Banned from Walmart", Price was spoofed as The Cost is Correct. 2 Stupid Dogs This episode from 1993 was spoofed as Let's Make a Right Price. WWE Monday Night Raw The 2009 episode spoofed the show as The Price is Raw with Bob Barker as host for the episode. UHF Spoofed in U62's fall schedule as The Lice is Right. Appearances Adventures in Babysitting A clip of Price can be seen on TV in the kitchen as Brad Anderson (played by Keith Coogan) accidentally spills the pasta. Alfred Hitchcock Presents In the 1985 episode "Prisoners", both Jack the escape convict (Yaphet Kotto) and Julie Randall the housewife (Christina Raines) are watching an episode of Price on TV. Alvin and the Chipmunks 3: Chipwrecked In the 2011 sequel, Alvin shouts "Come on Down!" Animaniacs In the 1993 episode "Chairmman of the Bored", Francis Pumphandle mentions former host Bob Barker to Yakko, Wakk and Dot. Bad Girls The 1979 disco classic sung by the late Donna Summer briefly references the show's title in this lyric: "See them out on the street at night (Walkin'), Picking up all kinds of strangers if The Price is Right" Baskets In the 2016 episode "Strays", a brief clip of Price can be seen on Farm Boy's (played by Shel Rasten) TV in his apartment. Beavis and Butt-Head In the 1995 episode "Screamers", Price is mentioned when both main characters are watching the show on TV. Being There It features a scene where Chauncey Gardiner is watching a brief clip of Price on tv. The Bold and the Beautiful An episode of the show features Price as part of the plotlines. The Campaign A clip of Price can be seen on TV. Additionally, Mitzi Huggins admits to "touching" herself to Drew Carey on Price almost everyday. Can't Hold Us The 2011 rap song by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis references the former host and pricing game with this lyric "Got that Bob Barker suit game and Plinko in my style" Cartoon Planet On a very few episodes, Bill Barker (a parody of Bob Barker) originally from the 1993 episode of 2 Stupid Dogs called "Let's Make a Right Price", can be seen introducing the character Brak but with angry like rock singer voice. Cash Tornado The set and theme song from The (New) Price is Right (circa 1994) along with its model Lisa Stahl were used in the unsold lottery-themed game show pilot hosted by the late Jim Perry and announced by the equally late Gene Wood respectively. Additionally, it also features an appearance by former executive producer Roger Dobkowitz as a contestant playing one of its games called Force Field. Celebrity Deathmatch In the episode The Mysterious T from 2002, former Price host Bob Barker tries to dispatch former host of The Weakest Link Anne Robinson. Come on Down The appropriately titled pop song by Crystal Waters from 2001 samples the theme song. Cowboy The rap song by Kid Rock references the title and action with the lyric: "And if The Price is Right, then I'm gonna make my bid boy". Cybill In the 1996 episode "Pal Zoey", Cybill Sheridan's cousin from Arkansas named Lyle Clocum (played by Jeff Foxworthy) is obsessed with becoming a contestant on Price. Drop Dead Diva In the pilot episode from 2009, a brief clip of the Carey-era of Price can be seen on TV. Additionally, Deborah "Deb" Dobkins (played by Brooke D'Orsay) gets killed in a car crash on her way to audition for Price. Earth Girls Are Easy A clip of Price can be seen at Valerie Gail's house while channel surfing. Everybody Hates Chris In the 2005 episode "Everybody Hates Greg", both Julius and Rochelle Rock can be seen watching an episode of TPIR in their living room. Family Feud (1988) A brief reference of Price was said by the late Ray Combs during the premiere of the CBS daytime version. Fantasy The 1982 rock song by Aldo Nova reference the title of the show in this lyric "Give you love, if The Price is Right" The 50 Greatest Game Shows of All Time Price was ranked #4 in this special that have ben aired on GSN (Game Show Network) in 2006, hosted by Bil Dwyer. Flight of the Navigator David Freeman's mother along with NASA are watching the intro of Price on tv. Freefall (Can't Stop) The 2018 indie music video by the indie rock band Modern Time Machines features a black and white picture frame of former host Bob Barker along with a female contestant at the Showcase Showdown can briefly be seen on top of the left side behind the band's drummer. Game Show Love In the 1983 comedy song by Ray Stevens, the show's catchphrase is mentioned in this lyric "You said "Come on Down", you just won a brand new start". Happy Gilmore Former host Bob Barker makes a cameo appearance in the film. Hot in Cleveland In the 2011 episode "One Thing or a Mother", according to Elka Ostrovsky (Betty White), "GTGTPIRIO" is senior text for "Got to go, The Price is Right is on!". How I Met Your Mother Showdown (2007) In this episode, Barney Stinson (played by Neil Patrick Harris) becomes a contestant on Price. Cleaning House (2010) In this episode, a young Barney Stinson (played by Riley Thomas Stewart) is watching an episode of Price on TV during a brief dream sequence. The In-Laws A clip of Price with the late Dennis James can be seen at a bar. I Lost on Jeopardy! Sung by Weird Al Yankovic in 1984, the title was briefly mentioned in the song with this lyric: "Don't know what, I was thinkin' of. I guess I just wasn't too bright. Well, I sure hope, I can do better. Next weekend on The Price is Right-ight-ight" I Love the New Millennium In the 2007 episode (originally airing June 26, 2008), it briefly talks about Bob Barker retiring from hosting The Price is Right as Drew Carey takes his place. It's All Been Done The 1998 rock song by The Barenaked Ladies references the title in this lyric "Will I see you on The Price is Right?" Jack & Jill In the 2011 movie, Jill (played by Adam Sandler) wanted to become a contestant on Price (Carey) as part of her "Bucket List". The Late Late Show with James Corden As a cold opening for the November 7, 2019 episode, The cast from Sesame Street finds their way to the set while singing a parody of their theme song. While they are looking, the cast stops by the backstage area of TPIR (Carey). Cookie Monster attempts to eat the big wheel while Abby asks The Count how much a banjo is while he is behind one of the former showcase podiums. He guesses $4.99, but Oscar reveals it and says he's wrong. After going to other sets at CBS Television City, the gang finally makes it on to Corden's set. NOTE: The Theme music used is the instrumental version of the 1998-2001 theme. Looking for Mr. Goodbar A clip of Price can be seen on TV in a living room at Theresa Dunn's house. Loose Change The Chuck E. Cheese arcade game samples the theme song. Martial Law In the 1998 episode called "Shanghai Express", Price was featured as a plot line with appearances by former host Bob Barker, the late Rod Roddy, and former "Barker's Beauties" Kathleen Bradley, Janice Pennington and Chantel Dubay. Meet the Smiths In the opening intro, former model Gwendolyn Osbourne can be seen in the intro during the big wheel on the set of Price. My Flows is Tight A rap song sunged by Lord Digga in 1998, it samples the theme song. The Nanny In the 1994 episode "When you Pish Upon a Star", former host Bob Barker makes a cameo appearance in the episode where he sat at a table when Fran Fine (played by Fran Drescher) spotted him. Neil's Puppet Dreams At the end credits of this episode called "The Restaurant" you can briefly see both the names of Bob Barker and Drew Carey. Night of Too Many Stars (2015) Former host Bob Barker makes a cameo appearance. I Now Pronounce You Chuck & Larry Former host Bob Barker can be seen hosting an episode of Price on TV. Parks and Recreation On a 2013 episode called "Partridge", Ben Wyatt (Adam Scott) can be seen watching Price from his hospital bed. Power A clip of Price can be seen on TV. Rocko's Modern Life In the 1996 episode "Heff in a Handbasket", Heffer becomes a contestant on the game show Triple 6 as he gets so excited to be on the show after getting his name called by the announcer, Peaches says in a booming voice to "Come on Down...NOW!!!!". Ruthless People A clip of Price can be seen on TV. The Simpsons The Otto Show (1992) When Otto starts watching Price on tv in their house. HOMR (2001) Homer acts as the animated dog by saying "Don't spay or neuter your pets!" The Fat and the Furriest (2003) Patty and Selma briefly mention that they were on an episode of Price. The 2009 Game Show Awards At the time the special as aired on GSN in 2009, Former host Bob Barker appeared in the opening number with Howie Mandel who has hosted the special as well. He was also given a "Legend Award" by Tom Bergeron. 30 Rock In the 2008 episode called "Christmas Special", Tracy Jordan (played by Tracy Morgan) saying to Liz Lemon (played by Tina Fey) "If all you wanted was a hug from a black person, maybe you should host The Price is Right". I Love the 70's Price was briefly mentioned in a I Love the 70's 1978 episode in 2003. St. Elsewhere In the 1987 episode called "Night of the Living Bed", a clip of Price can be briefly seen on television when Frank Bermudas (played by Hector Elias) watches the show from his hospital bed. NOTE: The title of this episode is a parody of the 1968 classic horror film Night of the Living Dead. State Farm (2011) Former Price host Bob Barker makes a brief cameo appearance in the commercial as he says "And...a new car!" Subway (2017) The theme song can be briefly heard in the background during the commercial promoting their $6 footlong sandwiches. Tin Toy Featured on TV in the background. TV Guide Price was ranked #1 as one of "The 50 Greatest Game Shows of All Time" in 2001. Prior to this, Price was again ranked #5 as one of "The 60 Greatest Game Show of All Time" in 2013. Welcome to the Boomtown A brief close-up clip of the Showcase segment can be seen in the 1986 music video by the rock duo David & David. The Witches of Eastwick A brief clip can be seen on TV. Yes Dear In the 2001 episode called "The Ticket", Jimmy (played by Mike O'Malley) cheats on Price. Category:The Price is Right